The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus that controls an engine.
In a diesel engine adapted for use in a vehicle and an industrial machine, a so-called output restriction control is employed so as to comply with an emission control standard that regulates the density or the amount of pollutants in exhaust gas. In such output restriction control, the output of the engine is restricted to a degree that is lower than its maximum performance determined by the configuration of the hardware of the engine.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-50083 discloses an engine control apparatus that restricts the output of the engine when the operation of an exhaust gas after treatment device is stopped.
If the output of the engine is uniformly restricted so as to meet the emission control standard at any driving condition in the output restriction control for the engine, the performance of the engine may be unnecessarily restricted, which prevents the engine from responding to a momentary output increase demand such as rapid acceleration.
The present disclosure is directed to providing a control apparatus for an engine that permits complying with the emission control standard while preventing the engine performance from being restricted unnecessarily.